


Skazki

by Dislacie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Hola! Sea bienvenido al manicomio de Konoha, ¿cuál es su transtorno mental? [Drabbles de terror y suspenso]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skazki

Hinata se removió entre las sabanas, gimiendo. Abrió los ojos al sentir un gélida biscosidad bajo sus piernas. El cuerpo le empezó a temblar al momento en que creyó oler la carne en putrefacción. Giró la cabeza y frente a ella se encontró una retorcida figura, desnuda, saturada en rojo vivo, cual piel quemada con las más ardientes brasas, la carne derretida, escurriéndose como si se tratara de la debordante mezcla interna de alguna caserola a exacto punto de bullición. Cerró los ojos, aterrada, percibiendo una peste inundar su sensible nariz. Tragó la cantidad de saliva que se había producido en su cavidad, sintiendo la espesura bajar por su garganta hasta perder la sensación antes de caer hasta su estómago.

Cubrió su rostro con la frasada púrpura. Apretó sus párpados y labios con una exorbitante fuerza; y loz brazos se aferraron al peluche de felpa en forma de perro, al cual casi le rompe la cabeza. La pequeña Hyuuga creyó no tener lengua. Se quedó muda. El sudor invadió su cuerpo, poniéndola pegajosa por todos los rincones. Y cuando un chillido llegó a sus oídos, saltó de la cama y se tiró directo al piso para luego ocultarse bajo ella.

Empezó a llorar, tragándose el líquido que se escurría hasta sus pálidos labios.

Y al final, se orinó sobre el piso de madera.


End file.
